Perverts and Kise
by zoireaokisefan
Summary: Just read it i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kuroko No Basket :'C

Pervert little cousin:

'Daiki, teach me!'

'The hell?' Aomine growled grumpily. He had to bring his 12 year old cousin with him, because his aunt requested him to do so. His aunt had some sort of shopping plans along with his mother and she couldn't take her little devil with her, because he was a walking destruction machine himself. So they forced him (his mother and aunt) to take his little cousin with him to basketball practice.

'Daiki, you said you'll teach me how to kiss or make out, I gave you my pack of chips and soda can. Now as I have done what you asked of me so teach me. Daiki, Daiki' little boy whined, looking up to him.

'the hell you need to learn it for? You're just 12, besides no girl would ever date an ugly duckling like you' Aomine hissed. This pissed little boy off, really bad and he kicked his shin really hard. Aomine almost lost control on his footing and stumbled.

'The fuck?' he glared at the shorter boy and sighed when he received a glare back in response.

'Fine, let's go the gym then' he said sighing, while walking towards the gym sluggishly. This brought a smile to little one's face beside him.

They reached the gym, team was already practicing, Midorima throwing his shots to the basket, Akashi chatting with Momoi about something,(must be important though).Murasakibara stretching himself, Kuroko nowhere to be seen near and Kise, well he just sat there rummaging through his bag to find something.

Aomine called out for Kise 'hey Kise' he shouted. The boy on the other side of court heard his voice and waved towards him. Aomine gestured towards him to go where he was standing. Blondy did as he was asked and reached where Aomine was standing with his little cousin. He smiled at Aomine and looked to his left. 'eh Kawai, Kawai Kise exclaimed and started pinching Aomine's cousin's cheeks. 'Who is this Aominechii?' Kise asked

'I'm Shino, Daiki's cousin. Now Daiki teach me, teach me now' boy whined once again looking up to Aomine, who had his eyebrows narrowed at him and left eye twitching.

'Argh! Fine. Kise would you mind standing up a bit?' he asked and Kise stood up facing looked down to his cousin and said 'look carefully am only gonna do it once'. Kise wasn't sure what boys were talking about, so he stood there with a puzzled look on his leaned forward and initiated a Kiss with Kise. He deepened the kiss and moved further, while Kise froze in his pushed him away panting hard and lashed out furiously on the Bluntte.

'what the hell did you just do now, Aomine?' oh God boy was furious. Instead answering his question Aomine turned and looked towards his cousin, 'you got that?' he asked lifting one of his brows up. Shorter boy nodded with a smirk and then with a cute 'yus' Kise had his mouth dropped and he was torn between looking once to the little one then back to Aomine. He gasped and yelled ' Aominechi he is just a kid, why are you teaching him things like this? You're hopeless' Kise ranted

'He asked for it' Aomine shrugged. 'And I had to give him my snacks for this' little boy interrupted which in return gained him a glare from his cousin. Kise face palmed himself and muttered under his breath 'whole family is perverts'.

'Daiki, Daiki' a voice Kise heard brought him back to the gym he was standing in. it was Aomine's cousin once again. 'What?' asked Aomine with a furious look on his face.

'I need to practice the kiss, can I practice with Kise?' he asked innocently.

'what? No, no, you absolutely cannot Kiss me' Kise informed rather than telling him, while at the same time moving away from both of the perverts.

'why? Daiki just did' boy whined. ' that's because Kise likes it when I do it to him' Aomine smirked.

'what?' Kise yelped. 'Aominechii stop it, you are spreading rumors against me' Kise pouted. He then moved to look at the little pervert. 'Shino chan, I know who can help you with this kiss thing' Aomine narrowed his eyes, while Kise had so evil plan in his mind….

TBC


	2. Practice

I don't own Kuroko No Basket :,C

Practice:

'But I want to practice with Kise' Shino whined.

'The hell! Haven't Kise told you You can't?' Aomine growled and narrowed his brows at little one. He had oh-so-serious look on his face.

'Aominechii, Don't go on making decisions for me' Kise pouted and looked to where Aomine was standing, latter only glared at him and muttered something under his breath. Kise then once again averted his attention to the little one, ' Shino chan, you can't practice with me, but I know someone whom you can practice with, but don't tell them I suggested their name and if they ask who did it? Tell them it was Aominechii, you following me?' Kise whispred to the boy who in response nodded in affirmation. 'all right Shino chan, wait for me here okay?' Kise asked, boy smiled and nodded, while Aomine just stood there all flared up.

When Kise went to the other side of the court, Shino scooted to where Aomine was standing, 'Daiki' he called out his name. 'What the hell do you want now?' Aomine asked harshly. 'You are jealous' boy giggled. Aomine strangled the boy or at least tried, he didn't want to kill little one and spend rest of his life in an isolated cell praying for a bag of chips to eat every hour.

Kise came back shortly with oh-so-tough looking Midorima by his side. Kise waved and shouted ' Aominechii, Midorimachii is here as you asked' he winked at the little boy, who in response giggled and said ' this was the person you were talking about Daiki?' Aomine was puzzled and had no idea what boys were talking about. He didn't know Kise had brought Midorima there for the sake of his cousin's practice. Oh how dense Aomine is. He was being led into a trap by Kise for Kissing him against his will (although he liked it).

Kise then moved to where Midorima was standing looking at the little one. ' Midorimachii, Aominechi's cousin needs practice with something and Aominechii told me you're the best fit for it and asked me to bring you here.' Kise flattered his eyelashes and a halo appeared above his head. ' Midorima only narrowed his eyes at the little boy and said ' he has pretty ugly face like his cousin' Kise hitched and scolded Midorima for being not-so-nice to the Kid. While Aomine moved few feet away from them and sprawled on the floor, still looking at them.

'so you're Midorimachii?' Shino asked. Midorima glared at him. 'correction, its Midorima don't just call me with that stupid nick name' he shouted at the boy who only smirked ' but Kise calls you Midorimachii' boy said innocently. 'He is an idiot' Midorima fixed his glasses. While in the background Kise sulked on the floor Aura of disappointment covering him, he rolled on the gym floor side to side sulking and mumbling things to himself. 'Midorimachii is so mean'

'well then what is it you need my help with?' Midorima asked out of curiosity. He didn't know his worst nightmare was about to start or maybe Aomine's. Suddenly Kise jumped and ran to where Midorima was standing. 'I wonder what is it? Aominechii didn't tell me either' Kise lied.

'Come closer, you're really tall and it's private' said Shino, Midorimaa rolled his eyes and sat next to the boy. Who hurriedly cupped his face and kissed him recklessly. Aomine jumped out of where he was relaxing his damn lazy body and yelled at his cousin. He then noticed Midorima who was in a state of shock and Kise giggling in the background with his thumb up to Shino, who was looking happy as well. Oh damn he was dead, Aomine was so dead this time…..

Midorima turned his head to Aomine. His face was serious dreadfully serious. Aomine felt something hitting his head. It was a water bottle Midorima was holding earlier and then he witnessed Midorima walking towards him in rage…..

He yelled at Kise ' Kise you asshole' he wanted to yell more, but was cut off when he saw Midorima running behind him with his lucky item hammer in his hand…..

Kise and Shino high fived each other…..


End file.
